What isn't meant to be is
by GPR
Summary: Nick can't help the way he feels for Claudia, so what happened in the car journey to the anomaly site in series one episode 6 that made her kiss him? Nick/Claudia.
1. Begining of the end

This is what the summary says, tell me if you want it to carry on.

* * *

Claudia caught Nick watching her from the corner of her eye, but as usual when she turned to look at him his eyes were focused else where.

She was pissed off for certain, it was really annoying. For what reasons exactly, she didn't know. There were times when she felt the searing heat of his gaze on her neck and others when she just wanted to yell "For god sake would you stop ogling me!"

But she didn't, because as much as she wished to do so, there was something in the pit of her stomach that was preventing her from completely losing all sense of professionalism and yelling at some university professor.

So this time, she did what she had decided to do a long time ago…ignore his intensive stares. Yet somehow it was different, she remembered the way his lips had pressed against her own with such urgency and power that it had sent shockwaves flooding through her body. Every part of her alert and feeling the heat of the moment.

Her imagination had run wild with her that night when she finally got home and lay alone in bed. As vivid as she had recalled it, she had lost the sensation of his kiss with time. It wasn't until later that she realised she wanted him do it again, yet go further. She wanted to explore with the feelings he aroused within her. She wanted to be on the tipping point of ecstasy and never come down.

It wasn't until much later that she realised she was in fact in love with Nick Cutter. It wasn't until much later then that she finally realised that her needs and passions went far beyond emotional values, but hid somewhere in physical as well.

Who would have thought it? Claudia Brown was attracted to Nick Cutter in more ways than one. Whether he felt the same way or not was entirely up to him. She wasn't going to hang around forever, and had decided to put every thought, feeling and memory of him behind closed doors. It wasn't that Claudia ever denied herself anything she wanted, it was purely based on the fact that she couldn't afford to fall in love with a man and then realise she yet again had commitment issues, as her ex-fiancé had found out himself.

Nick could see her bare legs from beneath the desk at which she sat. Somehow, just looking at her made him direct his full attention her way. He finally managed to pry his eyes away from her beautifully pale legs and read the computer screen in front of him. It was a matter of seconds though before he once again found himself staring at her, but above not below the desk. She had one of those faces that managed to be attractive with or without make-up.

Nick had often dreamt of her, much to his annoyance. He had always wanted to know what it felt like to have her bare skin graze his, to lock lips with her and not have to pull away so quickly.

In a way he could still feel the ghost of her lips on his own, and he regretted it. Why did he have to do it? Now every waking hour of his seemed to be dedicated to her. He knew why, the answer was he was in love with Claudia Brown…plus the fact that they were being chased by a pack of hungry fly dinosaurs and he thought that he might never see her again.

Give or take the chance of kissing her again, he would…undoubtedly, but he wouldn't stop there. Knowing Nick Cutter, he'd take things a lot further. You didn't need to get pissed to feel drunk, in fact, Nick Cutter was in danger of having to have his stomached pumped because he was drunk on his own feelings for Claudia. He had no idea of what was right and what was wrong, no sense of direction.

Finally finished with his work, Nick stood up and left. Despite how he felt, he couldn't stand another tense moment with the woman.

Claudia watched him leave and gave a sigh of relief; at last she could get some work done today.

'Claudia?' Lester's head appeared around his office door, 'Where's Cutter?'

'He just left…why?' she asked, not really paying much attention. She still had a lot of paper work to do.

'Oh, nothing, I just wanted to talk about the theory of evolution. Why do think!?' Lester's sarcasm didn't come as a shock to anyone, 'an anomaly's re-opened and you lot have the bloody mind of a primitive ape! Can't anyone find that good for nothing-'

'I'm on it,' Claudia happily cut Lester off; 'I'll try and get hold of him.'

-

Nick lay on his sofa, shoes kicked off in the corner. His phone once again began to ring. He picked it up and read the caller ID. Claudia. He put it back down on the coffee table and stared at the ceiling. Something wasn't right at all, he didn't know what but he felt that he shouldn't get involved.

It was the ringing of his doorbell a few minutes later that signalled to him that Claudia had lost her patience. Nick opened the front door reluctantly.

'Why haven't you been answering my calls?' Claudia looked furiously at him from his doorstep.

'Something's not right-'

'Tell me about it, there are dinosaurs roaming in the forest of Dean.' She said, grabbing his arm and attempting to drag him down the steps.

'Claudia, listen to me...' He stopped and realised she had changed, she was no longer wearing a pencil skirt, heels, blouse and jacket, but beige trousers, a t-shirt and thin white jacket over that, '…you changed.'

'Well come on, I'm not exactly going to walk around the forest of Dean in heels like last time.' She grimaced, remembering the first time she met him.

'Fine, I'll go. Nothing disastrous can go wrong; well…I'd rather not go there.' He muttered as he slammed his front door shut and followed Claudia to her waiting car.

* * *

Please review!

GPR


	2. Worth it

Here's the next bit...next chapter will be updated soon enough. Sorry if this one took a while for me to update, hope you like it.

* * *

Nick had never seen Claudia's car before, but just like all the other goverment cars, it was black. It was one of the latest Volvo's with the rear lights up the side of the car.

'Volvo...classy.' he commented as Claudia unlocked it.

She grinned, 'Just get in the car.'

Nick did as he was told and slid in beside her, she did the same. Starting the engine she frowned, the car shuddered beneath them, 'what's wrong, Claudia?'

'The car's engine is stalling, damn.' She shook her head, catching Nick's eye.

Nick couldn't explain it, Claudia Brown plagued his dreams, she sent shivers down his spine and yet he tried to deny that he was in love with her. Perhaps it was the thought of a relationship, it scared him a little...the last intimate relationship he had had was with Helen. Helen had hurt him, badly; she had ripped his heart from his chest whilst it was still beating and stood on it. The fact she had left him for the anomalies and satyed away eight years only deepened his resentment towards her. There was an open wound on his chest where his heart had once been.

Not only did Claudia heal his wound, she filled the hole left behind by Helen. She wasn't controling, she wasn't uptight and certainly wasn't cruel. She wasn't Helen, she was her own person, she wasn't afraid to fight for what she belived in, or to let her true colours show...and her true colours were so bright, they seemed to blind Nick. He loved her for everything she was, independant, head strong and intrepid...well, she tried to be intrepid but her fear showed through sometimes. Claudia Brown was brave, maybe not fearless, but spirited.

Nick lent across her and carefully took the keys from her hand, 'Let me try.'

He immediately wished he hadn't, he could feel the closeness of their bodies.

Claudia was a little taken-a-back, but he did it so tenderly that she felt more at ease. Nick Cutter was a man she had never seen herself loving, there were times when she thought that Nick actually invented the word "Maverick." He was the kind of man who said thinks like "I know where you can put your orders" or "stuff professionalism," she smiled at the last thought; that was something she could see him saying with a smile on his own face. Being completely unprofessional was something Nick had taken to heart, something which tugged at her heart strings for some unknown reason.

The car burst into life, dragging Claudia from amoung her thoughts and back to the situation at hand.

'Thanks Nick.' She said, beaming at him as he straightened up.

'Er...no prob.' He looked a little awkwardly at her before grinning himself.

-

The motorway was jam packed, rush hour. Claudia sat back in her seat and sighed as the traffic ground to a hault.

'We'll never get there.' She moaned slightly, looking at the car beside them. Nick looked too and realised why she had; four youths were beside them, music blaring out and eyeing up Claudia.

She turned away, slightly embarrassed. The wolf whistles started and she sank further into her seat, her complextion turning rose red.

'Oi, hottie!' one of them yelled. Claudia's eyes opened wider, her embarrassment even more eveident.

It lasted for a few more minutes before Nick felt the anger rise inside him.

'Right, that's it.' He said, opening the door.

Claudia grabbed his arm, 'What? No Nick, just leave it.'

'No, I don't want to leave it. People have no respect these days and I'm not going to let them treat you like this...I hate it when you're upset.' And with that he got out the car, ignoring Claudia's protests that she'd be happier if he just got in the god damn car. Claudia started to yell at him, wishing that he'd come back to her, she didn't want him to get himself into trouble.

Nick could hear it in her words, she didn't want him to get hurt...or worse. He walked around the front of the car, aware of Claudia's eyes on him. He walked straight up to the youths packed into the fait.

'Watch out, here's the husband!' one of them yelled, the others jeered.

'Stop it right now! You carry on and I'll sort you out myself.' He spat in disgust at them.

One of them got out the car and walked up to Nick, 'Oh yeah? Come on then old man.'

'Who are you calling old?' Nick shot back in fury.

'Nick.' He felt the anger soothe slightly at Claudia's touch. He turned to face her, her dark brown eyes meeting his.

'Yeah, you better do as your missus tells ya.' The addolecent taunted along with his mates.

'Fine Claudia.' He said, gently catching her lips in his own. She was shocked at the kiss; he pulled away too quickly for her to even enjoy it.

Nick had used the kiss as a distraction, as soon as he reluctantly pulled himself away from Claudia's warm presence he turned and puched the guy in the face.

'Bitch!' the man yelled, blood dripping from his broken nose.

'So sue me!' he shouted back, turning and leading Claudia back to the car as the traffic began to inch forward once again.

Claudia set the car in motion, her mind racing with what Nick had just done. She turned to face him, and realised his right hand was badly bruised.

'Nick...' she said slightly annoyed, '...you got yourself hurt.'

'It was worth it though.' He said, looking back at her.

'Why? Because you thumped an idiot?' she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

'No...' he whispered, a smile in the corners of his mouth.

'Why then?' she asked, growing confused.

'You don't want to know...'

'Come on Nick, I'm a big girl, I can handle it.' She said, smiling when he did.

'I rescued you.' Their eyes met again, seriousness visible in his.

Claudia paused, 'My hero.'

They broke the eye contact, Nick feeling something rising in his chest, 'We've still got a bit to go.'

Claudia nodded, the moment still hung between them in the confined space of her Volvo.

* * *

please review, I hope this chapter is good, hopefully the next gets even better (it will)!

GPR


	3. The truth is hard to say

I hope this just adds to the supense...if anything.

* * *

Claudia had pulled off the motorway only a few minutes ago to retrieve the first aid kit from the boot.

'Why do you keep a first aid kit in your car?' Nick asked, a little bemused at this fact.

'Well, considering what we do at the moment for a living...I thought it was a good idea.' She shrugged, walking around the car; kit in hand she headed towards his door.

He gently eased it open for her with his uninjured hand. She unzipped the kit and pulled out several wipes and a bandage. She tenderly took his hand in her own and wiped the open wound which was surrounded by bruises. She could feel the warmth of his skin on her own, it seemed to lighten her own feelings.

'You don't have to do this you know, I'll be fine.' His amazing blue eyes were watching her caring hands tend to his own.

'You didn't have to punch someone for me.' She replied, lifting her head up to look into his eyes...his soul.

They held the glaze longer than they should have done, forcing an uneasy feeling into the atmosphere around them.

'Look, Claudia...' he was still looking at her as she wrapped a bandage around his hand, '...about that kiss when we were...you know...being attacked by those things...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.'

He felt her tense, her eyes meeting his again, 'Nick...'

'No...I was wrong...I even asked you to take off your shirt...twice.' he stopped her.

'There were reasons behind it though...' she trailed off.

'Yes, there was...' Nick reached out and cupped her face in his uninjured hand.

He felt her tense once again at his touch. She was so beautiful, but he knew he couldn't, he knew his life should exist without her and yet it felt so right. Nick pulled his hand away and the moment was lost. Claudia's eyes ound something else to focus on as she made her way to the driver's side.

'They're probably wondering where we are.' She said as she clambered in beside him, her eyes focused on the road ahead.

'We should join the motorway again.' Nick pointed out the sign ahead of them, leading them towards the main road.

Claudia busied herself with driving, she didn't want to relive the moment he had kissed her, nor did she want to think about his touch which had sent shivers down her spine. She just carried on driving. Nick was staring out the window at the passing foliage, lost his own thoughts.

He thought about everyhing he had said and done to Claudia that could possibly make her look at him in such a way. The way everything seemed to stop, just for those moments they shared alone, made his heart hurt. One question seemed to hold a mental debate inside his head, could he live 

without Claudia Brown? Nick didn't want to answer it, he wanted to be able to switch off concious thought and sit by himself in sheer bliss, but his feelings for Claudia tore at his heart like a predator ripping apart its prey.

Claudia had tried to put her emotions away, and had failed miserably and heck, it was barely midday. She surpressed and moan from escaping her lips and shifted gear as she once again joined the dual carriageway.

Her phone began to ring, cursing; she pulled it from her pocket and handed it to Nick.

'What?' he said, taking the mobile stunned at what she intended him to do.

'Answer it, I'm driving.' She motioned at the steering wheel.

Nick pushed the accept button, grimacing at the caller ID, 'Hello Lester.'

'Cutter?' Lester was surprised, 'what are you doing with Claudia's phone?'

'Answering it, she's driving.' Nicksaid in a rather monotone voice.

The soporific hum of the car's engine drowned out Lester's part of the conversation, leaving her only Nick's voice which worried her little.

'So I'm guessin you're in the car.' Lester's sarcastic voice filled Nick's right ear.

'No...We're walking.' Nick repied in such a way just to wind him up.

'To hell withit Cutter, just get the hell down here, or I'll have your neck.' Lester hung up.

Nick looked at Claudia; she looked back expectantly, 'So?'

'Just keep driving.'

-

Stephen yawned in the bitting cold English morning, he breath vapourising before him.

'Where the hell's Cutter?' he reluctantly asked Lester, his impaitence growing.

'Somewhere on the motorway.'

'Somewhere on the motorway?' Stephen echoed.

'Don't ask me exactly where...I can't even stand talking to the man.' Lester stalked off to talk to the nearest SAS man, hoping to avoid Stephen's persistant questions.

Connor had got a ride with Abby and Stephen; they had set out an hour earilier then Claudia and Nick. Claudia had wasted precious time just trying to track Cutter down. God knew where they were; Connor suspected something was up between them, after the explosion at the hotel Nick had offered Claudia his coat. Connor could remember think where the hell her top had gone...

He snapped out of it as Stephen passed him Abby in tow. Standing up, Connor followed the two towards the anomaly site, god...Cutter had to see this.

* * *

Please review, next chapter is on the way.

GPR


	4. Making love out of nothing at all

chapter four, I have decided to dedicate this to everyone who has ever reviewed. And I'm happy now because they finally get together!

* * *

The car had broken down, much to Claudia's annoyance. She had managed to take a turning off the motorway and onto a remote country road.

Kicking one of the wheels and cursing was her first response.

Nick got out of the car and lifted up the bonnet, a considerable amount of steam rose upwards into the sky as he took a step back, choking.

'The engines over heated, it's burnt itself out!' he yelled over the whooshing of the spray.

'I guessed as much.' Claudia replied angrily pulling a mobile from her trouser pocket.

'Who are you calling?' Nick made his way to her, attempting to waft the vapour out of the way.

'The AA.' She put a finger to her lips as it began to ring.

'Should call greenflag, much more reliable.' Nick teased.

'Well I'm not with them am I?' she shhed him once again, '...hello? Yes, my car's broken down off junction 14...I really need someone to come out and see to it...I understand it's going to take awhile but...would you stop cutting me off! I need to get somewhere urgently...stop interrupting me, for god's sake!'

Nick took the phone from Claudia's hand, despite her objections, 'Listen to me, we need someone out now or so help you the government isn't going to be very happy with you, and neither will your boss.'

Claudia's look of fury at him made him pause momentarily, 'Nick! This is blackmail!'

'Yeah...junction 14...thanks, bye.' Nick filpped the phone shut and handed it to an infuriated Claudia Brown.

'You can't use the fact you're working for the government against people-' Claudia began.

'I don't work _for_ the government, I work _with_ the government. Anyway, like you said, we're in a hurry.' Nick corrected her.

'So...what do we do now?' she asked, sighing as she sat down at the side of the road.

Nick sat beside her, 'How about eye spy?'

Claudia looked at him, amused, 'How old do you think I am? Fine...I spy with my little eye something beging with...g.'

'Grass?' Nick guessed.

'Yes, your go.' She grinned, cheekily.

'You're just doing this to wind me up aren't you?' Nick whined, pushing her playfully.

'Yep...' she pushed him back.

'You better phone Lester, tell him we'll be a little late.'

She grimaced, 'Yeah...I'll do it in a minute.'

The silence that followed was peaceful, leaving each of them to their own thoughts.

'I am sorry you know...' Nick said quietly, '...I really never meant to kiss you.'

Claudia paused, 'Why? Do you regret it?'

He turned to face her, 'No...I don't.'

Claudia's heart felt like it was on fire; Nick was so close to her. She could almost feel his breath graze the skin on her cheek. She could see his shockingly blue eyes search hers for answer; she knew what she was goning to say before she said it.

'Nick...' it was a plea, filled with hunger and longing.

Nick's lips caught hers in his own, tenderly, lovingly. They leant back onto the grassy embankment, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Claudia could feel the weight of Nick leaning into her; his lips tasting hers. She moaned slightly as he pulled her closer to him, breaking the kiss only momentarily.

Nick pulled away; Claudia held in his arms, 'I want you to know something...I love you.'

He pushed several lose strands of hair out of her face and stared at her, just taking in the way she looked so he could always remember the moment, whatever she said.

'Nick...' her hand gently stroked the side of his face, '...I love you too.'

Joy filled him, she felt the same. She loved him just as he loved her, Nick felt complete like he had never felt when he had been married to Helen.

Claudia felt the passionate hunger tug at her, she wanted him. She was in love with Nick Cutter, despite what she told herself. She knew now that her love was real, was true. She kissed him more passionately, more urgently than before; tugging at his shirt, forcing him to press his body back into hers. Slowly he broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, planting tender kisses in sensitive spots. She gasped as she felt the tingling sensation shoot down her spine and into her lower back.

Seeing her every morning when he walked into the Home Office had given him so much pleasure; yet it could not compare to the taste of her skin on his lips, or the perfumed smell that filled his nose. He felt only delight explode within himself when she groaned as he explored further down, discovering her collar bone.

Claudia held her breath as Nick looked up into her eyes, looking for permission. She nodded slightly and gasped as his hand found its way beneath her top, he stopped. He watched her grow used to the touch before he ran his hand over her bare skin. He felt her shudder below him; he gently pulled her into his arms and lifted her.

'We really should get back in the car.' He whispered; her arms around his neck.

'Why?' her eyes looked at him with such innocence he could have thought she knew nothing of his intentions.

'It's got tinted windows.' He stood, feeling her weight in his arms as he moved back towards the car.

She laughed as he struggled to open the car door. Claudia reached out and pulled at the handle, it swung open. Nick gently placed her on the back seat and sighed, just looking at her.

'What are you waiting for? I'm here and all yours.' She said, tugging once again at his t-shirt. Nick followed her lead, Claudia lying back onto the seat, Nick proping himself up on his elbows. The car door closed once he was fully in. He lent down, his lips grazing her cheek and whispered in her ear.

'You look beautiful Claudia Brown.' He exhaled, tickling her neck. She giggled lightly, catching her breath as his hand found the bare skin of her abdomen once again. He gradually pulled the jacket from her shoulders and down her arms, causing it to fall to the floor. It was cramped, admittedly, but it was perfect. Perfect to make a million memories with the woman he cherished.

Claudia pulled his own jacket from his shoulders, searching for skin. His mouth found her lips once again and smiled through the kiss. He drew away, sitting back up. Nick pulled her top up and over her head, revealing pale, bare skin. She did the same, holding her breath as Nick Cutter was exposed to her for the first time. His body was toned, something she had never expected.

Nick traced down from her collar bone to her bellybutton with a lone finger, feeling her tremble at his touch. She ran a hand over his muscles, taking in his handsome physique. His hand finally stopped at her trouser button, hers finding his. They paused, looking deep into each others eyes.

Slowly, carefully, Claudia slipped the button through the whole and pulled. Nick watched her do it, her fingers grazing the sensitive skin. He did the same to her; both looked at the other, taking in the splendour of their exposed bodies. Their lips met once again, but with more passion than ever before.

And for the first time, Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown became two bodies united as one.

* * *

Yay! Review if you so wish.

GPR


	5. Til time do us part

Here's the very last chapter, and I know JAG-cate's gonna hate me for the 3 words i worte at the bottom, this is longer then usual, but needs to be. I wanted to write this as a happy story between Nick and Claudia, but the end suggests otherwise. Oh, and JAG-cate, if you really want more, I wrote another story called soulmate but it's more Nick/Jenny and mysterious...so your decision, but thaks for reading to the end! Jeeze I wrote...2,813 words!

* * *

Nick stirred slightly; he could feel the warmth of another body pressed against his own. He moaned, stretching, yawning, and sighing. Claudia groaned, not completely awake. Nick rolled over, causing Claudia to shift, the contact of their skin broken. She whimpered, playfully kicking him in the shin. He turned to face her once again, smiling at a sleepy Claudia Brown.

'Tired?' he enquired.

'Exhausted.' She stifled a yawn.

'I should bloody well hope so.' He joked. She laughed, resting her head above his heart in the centre of his chest, 'It belongs to you.'

'I should bloody well hope so.' He laughed at her wit.

'We should get dressed; the AA man should be here any minute.' He sat up, causing her to do so too.

She scowled deeply before following his lead and attempting to get dressed.

-

Claudia had gone with the man to get her car repaired; Nick however had been given a lift by the AA and was standing just outside the forest of Dean, his spirits soaring high. He had made love to Claudia Brown, and it had been better then his first time. In fact, he couldn't even remember doing it better with Helen. There was more then just love between them though, there was friendship, and Claudia felt like his best friend as well as his lover. And surely that was what the foundations of love were built upon, friendship, trust, loyalty and companionship. Claudia was all those things to him.

Nick remembered asking his secondary school maths teacher who his best friend was, his reply? "My wife."

Helen had never been his best friend; she had never really been a companion either. Claudia however was, it sent his mind reeling. Did that mean Claudia was good enough to be his wife…his _second_ wife? Did that mean, years down the line that she could be Claudia Cutter? Did that mean that there would be little Cutters running around one day?

He hoped so.

He cursed, that could be in nine months. God knew if Claudia was in her prime and after today she would discover herself pregnant.

She couldn't blame him; neither had known they were going to bare all then and there. And since Nick had always thought he would die alone after Helen disappeared, he had never both to buy any…you know.

He walked further into the forest, wondering if he could now be the father of an unborn child.

He smiled; he had always wanted a baby.

-

Claudia moaned, she hated waiting rooms. Particularly extreme dirty ones and this one was no exception. All she had to do to find dust was sit on one of the seats and it blew up like a small nuclear explosion around her.

Her mind wondered to Nick, she had never felt so whole in all her life. Her ex-fiancé had never really interested her that much; he had always just…been there, to be used. She smiled at the latter thought, she had always liked being in control. Life seemed to be looking up for her, she had Nick. Who knew what they could build together…would she even marry him? Have his children? Only god knew…

She thought about Helen, had she ever thought of having children with Nick? Did Nick even want kids? Helen had been his first love; that much she knew. How the hell could she even rival her?

Claudia shrugged, somehow she did rival Helen, and perhaps she had even knocked her out of the competion. She sighed; she would see how he felt about it. Nick would understand her worries, he would reassure her.

-

Helen had arranged a meeting through Stephen. Claudia's thoughts on it were very negative to begin with, until she remembered she had saved her life.

'She saved my life, we should give her some credit for that-' she began. She was quickly cut off by an impatient Lester. Rolling her eyes in exasperation was her first response. She didn't bother listening to what else he had to say, but went about ignoring him by studying her black high-heeled shoes.

She heard the familiar soporific ding of the elevator and looked up, Lester had left them. She sighed in relief, watching Stephen pause before turning to descend the main stair case. Nick pushed the lift button once again, smiling at her as he did so.

'You alright?' he asked, concerned.

'Just a little tired.' She teased.

But he obviously didn't get it, 'You're not still having bad dreams are you?'

She made a noise before motioning randomly to the space around her, 'Do I look like I am?'

He paused, 'No…'

'Well I am.' She muttered, not wishing to continue further with their conversation.

The monotonous ding of the lift rung out again. She entered the lift, Nick behind her.

'Look, Claudia…about what happened in the car…' she felt a knot in her stomach, was he about to break her heart? '…I want you to know that it means forever to me…a future…'

She looked at him, stunned, 'Me too…Nick, I want to be with you…'

He pulled her close to him, savouring her presence, her closeness.

'And you are.' He kissed her, tenderly at first, then roughly. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in, her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened as he pushed her up against the wall. Their mouths parting to let each other in. Nick's hand travelled up her thigh, making her break the kiss and gasp in a mixture of pleasure and surprise.

Finally the lift ground to a halt and they pulled apart, Nick still trying to plant kisses along her neck.

'I suppose we've got to go and see Helen now…' he said reluctantly, his eyes still looking at her open blouse which teasingly revealed a hint of her bust.

'Hmm…shame.' Her eyes flashed humorously at his still watching eyes.

-

It was on a bridge; Helen stood, looking at them all in turn, especially Nick. He stood calmly, he felt calm as well. He was moving on with his life and he was doing it with Claudia.

Claudia felt a burst of jealousy every now and then, even though she had no reason to. Nick barely looked at her, but at the end of the day, that wasn't what was worrying her. It was what Helen was saying. A future creature, in their own time and it was killing what seemed to be a lot of people.

She looked at Nick and then at Lester, finally turning to Helen. She had replied to her, breaking the eye contact Helen had been sharing with Nick, 'A future predator?'

Helen didn't answer her, instead she answered Nick, 'Yes.'

'Where can we find you?' Lester asked, fed up with the conversation already.

'My house, of course.' She turned to Nick and smiled, catching the hint of disgust on Claudia's face.

She looked at Nick, but he didn't look back.

-

'You could have redecorated.'

'I like it the way it is.' Nick sat at the grand piano which stood in the far corner.

Helen pulled off her boots and sat cross-legged on the sofa, watching him.

'Look, the others bought that line about you just wanting to help out but I've known you for longer then they have.' He put it bluntly, not needing to elaborate.

'I was in the Permian; I saw it just after a kill. I made my observations; only I got too fascinated, got too close…'

'And you became the prey.'

'Yeah, Nick. I only just got away.'

'You led it though our anomaly.' He stated, angrily.

'I could have walked away, but I didn't. I stayed to help, believe it or not Nick, I care what happens, I still care about you….' She trailed off, her eyes filling with an unknown sparkle.

He paused, 'I'm going out.'

'Where?' she shot him a look filled with suspicion.

'I have a social life Helen, just because you left, it doesn't mean I don't have friends.' He got up and left her. Helen heard the front door slam and saw him walking away from the house, suddenly she was infuriated.

-

Claudia attempted to move her albino cat out of the way by means of her right foot. She failed and picked Silas up instead, opening the door with her free hand.

'Nick?' she looked a little dazed to see him on her door step.

Nick's eyes travelled downwards to look at her bare legs, as she was wearing a jumper miles to big for her and white shorts.

'Hi.' He managed to avert his gaze before giving into temptation.

'You've seen a lot more then that.' She said it casually and put Silas down. He shot like a bullet past Nick and down the stairs.

'Not from this angle.' He muttered, still in complete admiration with her body.

'Are you going to come in or are you going to stand on my doorstep like a headless chicken?' she opened the door further, to let him in.

'Very descriptive, I'm guessing you got A in English.' He teased, entering her house.

She grimaced, 'B actually.'

Nick looked around the hallway; it was beautifully decorated and seemed to reflect Claudia as a person. He smiled, she had good tastes.

'How long have you lived here?' he enquired, still looking around.

'About two years…yeah, time flies…I thought you'd be at home with Helen,' She added, moving past him and opening a door to what looked like the kitchen, 'Tea?'

'Yes please,' he paused before adding, 'why would you think I would be at home with Helen?'

Claudia shrugged and left for the kitchen, 'She's your wife.'

He followed her, shaking his head, 'I don't love her.'

'You wouldn't tell me that this morning when I asked you if you did.' She raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

'I was thinking-' he stopped himself, that morning he had asked her to ask him any question she liked, thinking she was going to ask him if he loved her…and he would have said yes, he might have even kissed her…but she didn't, she asked if he still loved Helen. In a way he still loved the Helen he fell in love with, but not the woman she was now, '-I was thinking you were going to ask me if I loved you.'

'And do you?' she quizzed him, switching the kettle on.

'You know the answer to that.' He said, hoping she would just live and let die.

'And what is it?' she turned to him, 'Nick…do you still love Helen?'

It had been eating away at her for ages ever since the meeting at the bridge.

He was silent, their eyes meeting, 'No…that's why I wouldn't tell you…I didn't want to accept the fact was no longer in love with her, I had mourned over her for eight years…over a marriage that was at the end of its tethers…Claudia…I love you and only you. When we make love…we make love.' He finished, just watching every tiny movement she made.

'I love you too…and it's different, it's like you're my best friend and I can tell you anything…' she whispered.

Nick nodded, she trusted him as a friend, as a lover, 'Same.'

'Well…do you want to watch telly? And just talk?' she asked, smiling, a dimple clearly visible.

'Yes, I would love too.'

-

Nick opened the front door to his house, it was nearly ten o'clock. He had spent four hours on Claudia's sofa, just talking, getting to know one another better. They had watched some T.V. Claudia insisting they watched something called NCIS, which he had rather enjoyed and had vowed to watch it every Friday from then on. He put his jacket on the coat rack and made his way upstairs.

Helen was waiting for him.

He looked at her in the half light.

'We can share…we're still married.' She whispered when he finally reached her. He stood in front of her, just looking at her, realising everything he had told Claudia was true.

'I'll take the spare room.' She looked away and moved, he slammed the door behind him. His dreams only a place for Claudia.

-

They had found creatures, and quite frankly to Claudia, they looked pretty deformed. She had left Helen and Nick alone, not wanting to even look at Helen, who probably still thought she had a fighting chance.

Nick had followed her, 'Are you O.K.?' he asked, the concern showing through his voice.

'Yeah, just nightmares.' She dismissed it idly.

'Maybe tomorrow night I'll be there to comfort you.' He whispered.

'You better be.' She muttered, beginning to leaving him. He stopped her, looking at her seriously.

'I mean it…will you marry me?' he asked, he let her go at her stunned look, 'Think it over…if the answer's yes…then kiss me.' He smiled sadly before turning to leave. She was more then shocked and headed towards the ladies toilets.

-

She saw it in the mirror and it sent shock waves through her body. She was anomaly, slowly warping backwards and forwards. She lent on the sink to support herself and waved a hand in front of it. She turned away and turned back, it was gone. She sighed heavily; this job was getting to her. Claudia Brown recomposed herself and left.

-

Claudia watched as the SAS guards packed up, they were leaving soon.

'What happens if it closes while you're on the other side?' she asked Nick who stood beside her.

He looked a little solemn; perhaps it was because she hadn't given him an answer yet, 'We wait until it reopens.'

'I think we should get going!' Helen called.

She had a feeling it wouldn't, he made a start to leave but she grabbed his arm in protest, 'Don't go, stay, I've got a really bad feeling about this.'

'It's gonna be fine,' he whispered, looking into her eyes, feeling like his heart was breaking, feeling he shouldn't have proposed at all, 'See you soon.'

Nick left her, standing there with Lester. He stood in front of the anomaly and Helen.

'Do think I should make a speech? One small step for man, that sort of thing?' Lester asked her, but she had made her decision. At least Nick could have peace of mind.

'Maybe another time.' She walked forwards up to Nick, grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. She was saying yes.

She pulled apart from him, her arms around his neck, seeing the momentary confusion in his eyes…then just sheer joy when he remembered what he had said.

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a rougher, more passionate kiss; both opened their mouths to allow each other in. Their tongues meeting and their lips catching in sheer delight.

Finally Nick pulled away, it was time to leave her, but he would come back, no matter what. She removed herself from his arms and walked away, turning to look at him for the last time, her fiancé.

'Well that wasn't very professional.' Lester muttered.

'Stuff professionalism.' she shot him a dirty look.

Nick gave a half laugh aimed at Helen, little did she know, just like all the others, that he and Claudia Brown were now engaged.

-

Nick sat at his desk, not wanting to believe it…Claudia was gone, instead there was this 'Jenny Lewis' and she was not the woman he had asked to marry him, neither was she the woman he had fallen in love with or made love to.

He watched Jenny talk to some random PR helper, he attention fixed on her. He could see her bare legs, he had seen her exposed body…but she wasn't Claudia, she wasn't Claudia Brown. He pulled a picture from his wallet and stared at it. It was a picture of Claudia and him, their bodies inclined to one another, his hands so close to hers. She had given it to him the night before he went through the anomaly, blushing slightly at the fact she had kept it. A million words said only to a lover on the tip of his tongue, she had put a finger to his lips, smiling; she had said the most memorable words in the world...

'_So you can always remember me…'_

Nick felt his heart break, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

END

* * *

sad ending :( and I cried when I wrote it, still cursing myself for doing so, but my nan (who's my biggest fan unless someone on this site likes my work more but I doubt it) said it was beautifully and painfully sad in a way, she cried too, but she's a soppy person. PLEASE REVIEW, perfect ending?

PS, I know I missed some dialogue and changed one or two scenes around, but that's because it fits better like this.

PSS Nick tears up the picture of him and Claudia in series two eposode 7, so that makes this even more sad.

For the last time,

GPR


End file.
